Ivan (Golden Sun)
Summary Ivan is a Jupiter Adept, and one of Isaac's best friends. Isaac meets him at the town called Vault early on in his adventure, and helps him find his Shaman's Rod. When him and Isaac begin to part ways, he shortly meets back up with him, telling him he wants to help him save the world. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Ivan is shown to have a daughter named Karis. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Ivan Origin: Golden Sun Gender: Male Age: 15 in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: Lost Age. 45 in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Classification: Jupiter Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, Mind Reading, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process, is likely even stronger thanks to the Golden Sun fragment) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Iris, who can Iris fly at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, staffs, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Ivan is a natural prodigy and a wise and noble shaman. He has been training in Psynergy, history, alchemy, since childhood and is often seen as one of the wiser members of the team. He is also an exceptionally skilled combatant like his comrades. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: As a Jupiter Adept, Ivan specializes in the manipulation of air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude/Mist: Ivan summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target him. ** High Impact: Ivan boosts the attack potency of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist: Ivan boosts the durability of him and his allies by a large amount. ** Astral Blast: Ivan attacks the opponent with a celestial force. ** Thunder Mine: Ivan attacks the opponent with a ball of lightning. ** Enfeeble: Ivan lowers the durability of his opponents by a large amount. ** Drain: Ivan drains the life force of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Psy Drain: Ivan drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Blue Bolt: Ivan attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Ivan seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Hurricane: Ivan attacks the opponent with a hurricane, using the wind's might. ** Thunderhead: Ivan conjures a thunderstorm, attacking the opponent with the storm's fury. ** Death Leap: Ivan conjures a strange and powerful fan to attack the opponent with. ** Shuriken: Ivan throws several giant shuriken at the opponents. ** Tempest: Ivan conjures up a fearsome windstorm. ** Spark Plasma: Ivan attacks with a barrage of lightning bolts. ** Destruct Ray: Ivan attacks with a magnetic storm. ** Sonic Slash: Ivan slashes from a distance with a blade of focused air. |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Ivan is able to use Venus Psynergy, granting him control over the earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Wild Growth: Ivan causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack his foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Grand Gaia: Ivan causes the earth itself to open up and unleash its might upon his foes. ** Punji Strike: Ivan causes huge spears of sharpened bamboo to impale his foes from below. ** Potent Cure: Ivan greatly heals himself or an ally. ** Revive: Ivan raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Ivan summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Ivan curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Ivan summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Annihilation: An attack that instantly kills the foe, and if it fails to do so, still afflicts massive damage. |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Ivan is able to use Mars Psynergy, granting him control over fire, heat, and lava, and strength. ** Carpet Bomb: Ivan attacks the opponent with a barrage of bombs. ** Protect: Ivan boosts the durability of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Pyroclasm: Ivan causes a powerful eruption to appear under the opponent. |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Ivan is able to use Mercury Psynergy, granting him control over water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Ivan uses his faith to greatly heal himself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Ivan makes a wish that greatly heals his entire party. ** Break: Ivan eliminates the status boosts of his opponent. ** Cure Poison: Ivan rids him or his ally of poison. ** Restore: Ivan can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Avoid: Ivan becomes harder to detect. ** Freeze Prism: Ivan strikes with a barrage of ice crystals. ** Deluge: Ivan attacks the opponent with a deadly flood. |-|Job-Based Skills= * Acrobat: A class with unique abilities that Ivan can access using the Mysterious Card. ** Baffle Card: Ivan casts an illusion on the opponent. ** Sword Card: Ivan halves the opponent's attack potency. ** Flame Card: Ivan deals fire damage to the opponent. ** Sleep Card: Ivan causes the opponent to fall asleep. ** Thunder Card: Ivan causes lightning damage to the opponent. ** Death Card: Ivan causes the opponent to instantly die. ** Bramble Card: Ivan purges the opponent in briars. ** Frost Card: Ivan shoots a missile at the opponent, dealing ice damage. ** Fiery Juggle: Ivan tosses a large array of balls of flame at the opponents. ** Sabre Dance: Ivan attacks his foe with a summoned array of dancing swords. ** Fire Breath: Ivan breathes fire on the opponent. ** Backstab: Ivan stealthly attacks the foe from behind, resulting in instant death, and massive damage if it fails to instantly kill. * Beast Lord: A class that can call on the help of beasts that Ivan can access using the Trainer's Whip. ** Troll: Ivan summons a Troll to fight. ** Weird Nymph: Ivan summons a Weird Nymph who's primary use is to heal, but can fight, seeing as other Weird Nymphs in the game can. ** Macetail: Ivan summons a giant, fire breathing lizard to fight. ** Estre Wood: Ivan summons an ancient tree who's primary use is to heal all of the party, but can fight, seeing as other Estre Woods in the game can. ** Minotaur: Ivan summons a Minotaur to fight. ** Succubus: Ivan summons a Succubus who's primary use is to heal all of the part, but can fight, seeing as other Sucubbi in the game can. ** Phoenix: Ivan summons a Phoenix who's primary use is to revive an ally, but can fight, seeing as other Phoenixes in the game can. ** Fire Dragon: Ivan summons a Fire Dragon to fight. ** Manticore: Ivan summons a Manticore who's primary use is to greatly heal the entire party, but can fight, seeing as other Manticores in the game can fight. ** Ghost Soldier: Ivan summons a Ghost Soldier to fight. * Necromage: A class that can summon the undead and fight with the power of the abyss, Ivan can access it using the Tomegathericon. ** Poison Flow: Ivan emanates a wave of poison towards the foe. ** Dire Inferno: Ivan attacks with hellfire, calling forth the flames of the pit. ** Fear Puppet: Ivan calls forth spirits to intrude the foe, inducing a paralyzing terror into them. ** Call Zombie: Ivan summons a Zombie to fight. ** Call Demon: Ivan summons a Red Demon to fight. ** Call Dullahan: Ivan summons a Dullahan to fight. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to his user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Absorption Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Steam Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Golden Sun Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Element Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Ninjas Category:Lava Users Category:BFR Users Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 4